


I can hold your hand for you

by Angstyteenager



Series: Shirabu's journey as a manager [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Female Shirabu Kenjirou, Genderbending, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstyteenager/pseuds/Angstyteenager
Summary: That one scene in Haikyuu where Shimizu holds Suga's hand, except it's Shiratorizawa.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Shirabu's journey as a manager [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852627
Kudos: 64





	I can hold your hand for you

**Author's Note:**

> Shirabu is a girl here okay

Semi sat on the bench, watching the match as he sweat profusely. Why is he even nervous? They're a very well known powerhouse in this prefecture, there's no way this unknown school is going to have a chance to beat them. 

As the match continued, Semi started to feel cold. He bounced his thigh to distract himself from the uneasiness he was feeling. The coach from Karasuno then asked for a timeout, it seems like their setter is getting a bit exhausted. 

Suddenly the coach told Semi to prepare himself as he was about to come in as a pinch server. He stood up and started warming up, but no matter what he does he still feels cold.

 _' I'm so pathetic, getting scared by a forgotten school? Very pathetic '_ He thought to himself, closing his eyes as he held his hands near his face. 

All of a sudden a warm, soft hands surrounded his own cold ones. He opened his eyes and he saw their manager holding his hands. He and the whole team looked surprised at their manager's action. He blushed uncontrollably as he took his hands back. 

"Shirabu! Please wait a while before we get married!" Semi told their manager. 

"Don't worry Semi-san, I don't plan on marrying you" She replied at the pinch server, looking disinterested. 

"Y-you don't know that!" He retorted, blush still covering his face. 

"Hey SemiSemi, want me to hold your hand for you?" Tendou asked mischievously, trying to take Semi's hand.

"I can also hold your hand Semi" Yamagata chimed in as he jumped on him. 

"Shut up! Shirabu's scent would go away!" Semi yelled at his teammates.

Goshiki stood beside Shirabu and pretended to be nervous as well. He waited for the manager to comfort him, but he was utterly ignored by her.

"Shirabu-senpai aren't you going to hold my hand as well?" He asked hopefully.

Shirabu sighed as she continued to ignore him. Kawanishi laughed at his attempt and Yamagata teased him. 

"Nice try Goshiki, maybe next time you'll get a chance" Semi joined in the teasing.

The bowl cut haired boy looked at him and growled. 

"Well then Semi-senpai, I shall also declare you as my rival!" He announced. 

Reon chuckled at him, Tendou, Kawanishi and Yamagata were dying out of laughter in the back while Ushijima remained expressionless. Semi tried his hardest not to laugh, but eventually failing. 

The coach yelled at them to stop fooling around before the game started again. Semi turned to look at Shirabu, smiling as their eyes meet before running towards the court. Shirabu blushed as she watched them play once again.

_~~~~~~~~~~_

Unfortunately the ball landed on Shiratorizawa's side of the court. The whole gymnasium was quiet before the Karasuno team cheered for themselves. The Shiratorizawa team watched as the other team celebrated their win against them, feeling upset about their loss. 

Goshiki began to sob, Kawanishi's tears began to fall down, and soon everyone started to let out their emotions. Ushijima looked disappointed at himself and Tendou was chuckling at everyone, trying to lighten up the mood.

After shaking hands with their opponent, they began to go toward their bus. Shirabu looked at the boys when she realized someone is missing. She excused herself telling she forgot something in the bathroom, and searched for the ash blonde. She saw him crying silently and approached him.

"There's no need to cry Semi-san, you did your best" The copper haired girl said as she put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. 

Semi looked shocked at first, but smiled as soon as he saw her. 

"You act really nice to me today Shiraboo~" He teased, eyes still puffy from crying. 

Shirabu rolled her eyes at Semi's antics before telling him that they need to go. As they walked together, the older boy kept pestering the girl to hold his hand. She ignored him but smiled secretly as she liked the thought of them holding hands. 

When they saw the team, Yamagata looked smugly at Semi and poked Tendou to look at the two. Tendou grinned and formed a heart shape in his hands. Semi glared at the two while Goshiki attempted another move on the manager. 

_'I didn't get to nationals but atleast you held my hands'_ Semi thought gladly.


End file.
